lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster
LEGO Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster is a video game created by TT games and the Lego Group. The game was released following the new Lego theme of the same name. After fans of 2000 Playstation game, Jackie Chan Stuntmaster asked for a re-make, Radical Entertainment and Jackie Chan sold the rights to the Lego Group for them to make a game and construction sets based on Jackie Chan and mostly the 2000 PS1 game. Story The story i the same as the original, Jackie Chan works for a delivery company and his grandfather wants him to deliver a special package addressed to the Shaolin Temple, as it is highly important. Later Jackie is loafing around at a cafe when he hears a car out side, where a group of men kidnap his grandfather in a limo. After giving chase, Jackie follows them into an alleyway, where he looses their trail. So he explores different areas that the alley led to, whilst being confronted by henchmen and every now and then he would come across one of the men (boss fight). After defeating Disco Danny, he flys off while holding onto the base of a helicopter after his grandfather crys from the helicopter, "Jackie! The Package!". Eventually his trail leads him to a tall building where a yellow delivery man stole his truck with the package. He takes it back and uses the elevator to get to the top floor, where he faces off against Dante, the factory CEO for possession of the package and his Grandfather. Uopn defeating him, he kicks him into his wall sized webcam screen which closes with an electrictified Dante still inside. He frees his grandfather and they drive off in the truck to deliver the package, which falls out on the road behind them. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to other Lego game titles, however there are some format differences from the game being based on another game, rather than movies. To the most extent, the game re-renders the original in Lego, rather than making new levels, stories and cutscenes. The two player co-op is only available in free-play. =Levels= Like the original game, the player must complete three levels from five different areas of the city with a boss level at the end of each area. The areas are the same as the original game. Including the bonus level. *Chinatown (boss: Chef with 3 hearts) *Waterfront (boss: Barney with 5 hearts) *Sewers (boss: Clown with 6 hearts) *Rooftop (boss: Disco with 8 hearts) *Factory (boss: Dante with 12 hearts) *Bonus Level: Shaolin Temple =Stunts and Attacks= The game features the same attack maneouver as the original, with the player using different combinations of punching, kicking, jumpimg and grabing to defeat their opponents, however an alternate form of attack can be purchased as an extra at the start of the game and it works like this: When engaging in combat with an opponent, thew screen will zoom in, two bars will appear, one on each side of the screen, one for you and one for your opponent. The player must fill the column with different coloured Lego bricks to perform different stunts in a tetris-like format, using on Playstation 3, x,o, square and triangle and on Xbox 360 A,B,X and Y. Throughout the game, players will come to learn which different Lego brick structures form which different combo attacks and will discover how to judge an opponent's brick column attacks and how to counter them with their own combinations. Different brick colours mean different moves. *red=punch *blue=kick *green=jump *yellow=grab =Cutscenes= Like the original game, each individual level has one cutscene, which is the same scene as the original but re-rendered in Lego with Jackie Chan's voice omitted and certain gestures added for the absence of dialogue. =Returning LEGO game Features= The levels return some features from previous Lego games, such as the ability to build and slide objects across the floor to progress futher in the level. Different characters have different kung-fu style moves such as higher jumps, allowing them to access areas other characters can't. Also. some LEGO bricks can only be destroyed or moves with certain punch and kick maneouvers. The superkit bar exists and is named True Stuntmaster. Red Dragon heads exist as they do in the original game and replace minikits. They do not have models to view. Similarly to the original game, a Gold dragon head exist in one level of each area and one is also awarded for finding all ten red dragons in a level on a single attempt. Characters The game includes fewer characters than previous LEGO titles. The most of the characters playable are the variety of goons that Jackie faces in the game. Characters other than Goons include: *Jackie Chan(delivery boy) *Jackie Chan(kung fu) *Grandfather *Dante *Barney Barry *Barney (alternate) *Chef Warren *Terry Clown *Disco Danny *Yellow Delivery Man *Mime Sidekick Notes *Sets were released by Lego alongside side the game, they can be seen here: LEGO Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster Sets. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images